<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>我以为是Alpha的我养父其实是个Omega而且还在我没打招呼回家时发情了 by Re_Plumbum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22413355">我以为是Alpha的我养父其实是个Omega而且还在我没打招呼回家时发情了</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Re_Plumbum/pseuds/Re_Plumbum'>Re_Plumbum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>COC TRPG - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, 女A男O</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:00:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22413355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Re_Plumbum/pseuds/Re_Plumbum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>COC TRPG模组《赫拉克利特如是说》摸鱼存档。<br/>*女A男O</p><p>多么可怜、多么卑微的男人，她遗憾地这么想，原本应该有个比我更适合他的人去“爱”他。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>我以为是Alpha的我养父其实是个Omega而且还在我没打招呼回家时发情了</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>保林斯·加布里奇（A） x 迈尔斯·加布里奇（O）<br/>很雷的养父女</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>保林斯·加布里奇直到前不久才意识到所谓的“性别”究竟意味着什么。八年前她被二十岁的迈尔斯·加布里奇收养，那个时候她十岁，尚未到性别分化的时候。迈尔斯·加布里奇是个Omega，这件事也是她在性别分化很久——大概有四年还是五年之后才知道的，原因很简单：保林斯和养父的关系不好，他们不怎么接触，就算接触也不过是短暂的时间。</p><p>保林斯知道养父曾经有个恋人，那家伙死了，迈尔斯就收养了她企图把她重塑成那个人。保林斯年龄虽小但分外敏锐，她发现迈尔斯的目的之后迅速地对这个男人产生了厌恶感、或者说是叛逆心更为贴切，毕竟她还是爱这个“亲人”的。十二岁时她升了中学，就一直在住宿，一周只见迈尔斯一次；高中时他们的见面频率变成了一月一次乃至更长。十四岁那年保林斯惊喜地发现自己分化成了Alpha——少数、无疑在社会有着高等地位、具有支配力的性别。得到体检报告单的时候，她的第一反应就是告诉亲爱的养父这件事，但紧接着她就想起自己并不那么“喜欢”这个男人，万一这件事正合了对方“把她重塑成那个人”的意呢？保林斯承认她并不想让迈尔斯如意。于是她立刻就把这事抛到脑后，在属于Alpha的高中里继续生活。</p><p>之后她又与迈尔斯见了几次面，就在学校门口。这个男人的金发总是一如既往地低束着，死寂潭水一样的绿瞳里只有在看见保林斯时才有点光。迈尔斯的身子很纤细，而且看上去愈来愈弱不禁风，保林斯有些担心养父的身体状况，但她不想直白地说出来。迈尔斯没问过她性别分化的问题，她也不说。保林斯开始猜测养父的性别，多半是个Beta，也极有可能是个性冷淡的Alpha。她听说迈尔斯曾经是不可一世的Alpha家族的独子，直到家人死光恋人也去世之后才被独自扛起家族的重担压得成了如今这半死不活的样子。保林斯一想到之后自己也可能变成这样，就更不想当加布里奇的继承人。</p><p>即将升大学时，保林斯终于觉得自己应该回乡拜访养父一下了。她没有告诉迈尔斯她要回来这件事，毕竟与养父直接交谈对于她来说总是有点尴尬——也可能是她想给这个孤身一人的男人一点惊喜，自己辛苦抚养的女儿终于回心转意之类的。这样想的时候，保林斯甚至有点洋洋得意，不管怎么说，她是有点想看见迈尔斯出乎意料的模样的，她已经很久没在这男人脸上看见过多的表情了。</p><p>保林斯回到庄园的时候是下午两点。加布里奇家的宅子在较偏远的地方，平日几乎没有人，尤其是这样的午睡时刻。她并不算熟练地打开庄园大门，穿过似乎很久没打理过的植物们往宅邸走去。那些原本被精心照顾的玫瑰们都枯萎了。迈尔斯·加布里奇的身体不如往日，这是保林斯知道的事实。她在门前站着，有些犹豫了——她开始不知道自己究竟该以怎样的姿态面对迈尔斯。一个英气勃发的成年人？一个叛逆的女儿？一个优秀的Alpha？或者是其他的什么？</p><p>这个问题对于保林斯来说并不难，至少对于现在的她来说。</p><p>她从靠近宅邸大门的瞬间，就嗅到了异常浓郁的玫瑰气味。然而玫瑰们已经枯萎了。身为Alpha的她对这种气味有着本能的理解，尽管这是她第一次闻到Alpha以外信息素的味道——她从前在学校实在是被管制得太严，以至于Omega发情的一点点气息都几乎让她发狂。她知道Omega对Alpha有着特别的诱惑力，但她从没想像过这力量如此之大，可怕到她没法控制自己。这个Omega会是谁？她想不出“迈尔斯·加布里奇”以外的答案。她的养父、她共同生活八年的亲人、她崇拜又憎恨的男人，是个Omega。并且她现在对这个处于发情期的Omega只有单纯到不能再简化的想法：征服他、把他变成自己的Omega、让他怀孕。这个想法袭入脑中的时候把她自己都吓到了，以至于她还保有神智的时候狠狠地甩了自己一巴掌。</p><p>Alpha的本能催促她快点推门进去，理智却告诉她“这个人是你的父亲，你绝不可这么做”。但最终她的理性被吞没了，“我只是去安抚他，绝对不会标记他的，我只是作为子女去帮他缓解痛苦”。保林斯这样自我安慰着减轻负罪感，用钥匙打开了门。扑面而来的浓郁花香宛如绳索一般绞紧她脑中的弦。Alpha的直觉很快引导她找到了Omega的位置，迈尔斯就在他的房间里，门虚掩着，保林斯能够闻到从里面飘来的极具诱惑力的香气。这个Omega在发情，他需要安抚。保林斯无法遏制地这么想，往房内探去，看见养父衣衫不整地蜷在地板上，好像只有那等程度的冰凉才能缓解他身体的燥热。地上狼藉一片，仿佛刚经历一场凄惨战争的战场——贴着抑制剂标签的塑料罐落在地板上，里面是空的，仅剩的几片药剂散落在旁边；迈尔斯常穿的外套和长裤都被乱七八糟地扔在一旁。</p><p>保林斯能够想象这一切是如何发生的：迈尔斯迎来了发情期，但那些药已经对他失去作用了，以至于他对这突如其来的欲望浪潮毫无防备，只能受伤的困兽般用本能解救自己。药物失效对于他来说太正常了，迈尔斯一直以来都在用这些东西隐藏着自己Omega的身份，这让他的身体衰弱得可怕，也日积月累地产生了抗药性。这种情况有多久了？恐怕从八年前迈尔斯那个Alpha伴侣去世以来就长久如此。保林斯恨自己不够敏锐，但现在的她不是怨自己没有发现养父的异常，而是痛恨自己为何没有早点察觉身边有着一个优秀的、让人垂涎欲滴的Omega并早早把他变成自己的东西呢？Alpha的本能在支配她，这让她感觉糟透了。年轻又缺乏克制力的Alpha将信息素无意识地释放出来，而这也很快让Omega从自我亵渎中恢复了瞬间的神智。</p><p>“保林斯……？”她听见对方这样试探性地喊。“他在喊我的名字”，这样的想法充满着她的大脑，不可思议地拨动兴奋的神经。“迈…父亲。”保林斯回应他，将门打开。迈尔斯没有回避她的意思，不如说是无法回避、况且现在再回避也没有意义。这个一向庄严肃穆、不苟言笑的男人在她面前发情，光着下身，手足无措，只有仍然淌着淫水的后穴在坦诚地彰显欲望。“我来帮您。我是个Alpha。”保林斯屈膝下身，听见自己这么说。迈尔斯喉咙发干，声音嘶哑得无法拼凑完整的词句。他一定呻吟了很久，真可怜，保林斯想着，尽量压制Alpha与生俱来的征服欲。他的眼眶也在发红，漂亮的金色头发被汗水和泪水濡湿后贴在额上与面颊边，露出左眼角若隐若现的痣，色情又惹人怜爱。他的身体还在流水，他只能夹紧双腿以缓和欲望。Alpha现在就想将这个空虚的Omega填满，但她忍住了，她并不想自己和养父的关系以如此恶劣的方式彻底破裂。</p><p>“我可以帮您临时标记，这样您会好受点。”保林斯试探性地提出建议，视线尽量不往香艳的场景那边扫去。她猜迈尔斯多半不会同意，但也只是“多半”而已，谁知道发情期的Omega的意志会被削弱到何种程度呢。可怜的Omega还在喘息着，声音娇媚得只能算作邀请。他大概还想直起身来，但来势汹汹的发情期让他只能瘫软无力地蜷缩着绷紧脚背，喉结不安地上下滚动。保林斯看见他的眼睛里饱含着期待——和恐惧。她很兴奋，Alpha的本能逼得她近乎发疯，她现在就想操他、蹂躏他、听他雌性般的叫喊。这太背德了。他没有拒绝我，否则他一定会至少把信息素收敛些。保林斯伸出手，替对方抹去额上细密的汗珠。“让我帮您。”她竭力压制住话语中的喜悦，但语调明显愉快地上扬，“没事的，父亲。我只帮您临时标记，不会有事的。”她现在靠迈尔斯是如此近，能够清晰地感觉到男人连鼻息都在颤抖。</p><p>没有成番关系的Alpha的信息素并不让迈尔斯好受，很淡的、冰冷电子器械一样的气味从他全身每一处缝隙强硬地侵入，鞭笞他的神经。他不住地颤栗，津液不受控制地沿着嘴角淌下来，早就准备好的用以交配的穴口开合着渴望被填满。但是迈尔斯的心理并没有准备好，他非常害怕、害怕他们之间建立扭曲的联系，他知道无论在事前如何做出保证、Alpha最后都会把一切往暴力的方向发展。迈尔斯不是没有体验过，毕竟他是个Omega，曾经有过与自己配对的番的Omega。那个平素温和得不可置信的人在做爱时也无法不被Alpha的本性操纵，会扯住他的头发狠狠地侵入他、在他的生殖腔里注满精液、听他从享受到求饶直至晕过去为止。这一切都只是因为迈尔斯是个Omega，天生多产、色情、就该被蹂躏、被支配、被征服的性别。到了发情期，无论在人前表现得如何光鲜亮丽的Omega都只会变成满脑子想着交配的婊子。自从恋人死后，迈尔斯就利用药物来度过把人变成雌兽、漫长难熬的发情期；现在这可怕的时期又到来了，比之前的任何一次都迅猛、不可控制又不合时宜。</p><p>让我帮您，父亲，让我帮您。他抚养长大的Alpha在他耳边恳求，隐忍而渴望。她抱他，将他瘦弱的身躯拥入怀里、小心翼翼得好像在捧着脆弱的珍贵瓷器。迈尔斯不忍心拒绝，也拒绝不了。他全身软得好像一碰就会融化的奶酪，香气四溢地诱人。保林斯贴近他的后颈，那里的腺体正肆意地释放出信息素向Alpha作出邀请，尽管她知道这并不是迈尔斯的本意。多么可怜、多么卑微的男人，她遗憾地这么想，原本应该有个比我更适合他的人去“爱”他。她扣紧对方的手指，记得年幼时将她从孤儿院带离的这双手给过她怎样的希望；她抚摸Omega急促地起伏着的胸口，想起童年的黑夜里这副胸膛带给她何等的温暖——然而现在Alpha对于这具躯体只有疯狂地生长着的、近乎恶意的欲望。迈尔斯、迈尔斯、迈尔斯。她一遍遍地呼唤对方的名字，感受到他炙热的身躯渴求地战栗着。</p><p>她在他脖颈上狠狠地咬下去，仿佛给他套上一个背德的、激情的项圈。Omega浑身小幅度地痉挛着高潮了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>